Adventure Time with Finn and His Hoes: Ghetto Edition
by Kashan
Summary: Enjoy the first Finn and His Hoes translated into this beautiful ghetto edition! After his number one hoe commits tha illest betrayal, Finn goes on a adventure ta find a freshly smoked up prostitute.
1. Chapter 1

Finn raised up n' was locked n loaded ta fuck biiiatches, except his schmoooove ass couldn't find Jake yo. Dude looked up in his closet where he keeps his fuckin lil' dildos n' found Jake.

"Why'd you start without me?!" holla'd Finn as da perved-out muthafucka shoves Jake up his thugged-out ass.

"Because I was just too horny ta wait." holla'd Jake.

"OK, well LET'S GO FUCK BIZZNITCHES!" yelled Finn, throwin his dirty ass up tha window n' onto tha rock bed where da perved-out muthafucka saw LSP.

"OH. MY. GLOB FINN!" holla'd LSP. "MY LUMPS! MY LUMPS!"

"Woah lady." holla'd Finn.

"There supa sore from you grabbin' dem so hard last night, Finn!" yelled LSP.

Lumpy Space Supa-Hoe then decided ta join dem on they quest fo' hos. Our two heroes n' a prostitute is off fo' tha Candy Mackdaddydom, ta find tha one they call, Supa-Hoe Bubblegum. They arrived all up in tha Candy Mackdaddydom n' was greeted by Peppermint butla whoz ass busted dem ta PBz castle.

When they gots inside it wasn't straight-up a cold-ass lil castle it was tha dirtiest whore doggy den they've eva been in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. There was AIDS all over tha place n' mah playas had herpes fo' realz. All tha dildos was broken up in half from all tha buttfuckery.

"This is da most thugged-out mathematical place Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I eva been." holla'd Jake before he fainted up in a pool of AIDS.

Finn spotted Supa-Hoe Bubblegum sexin a man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Finn charged all up in tha strange playa n' ripped his threadz off.

"HANDS OF MAH BIZZNITCH!" he yelled n' went fo' his balls. When Finn couldn't find dem he realized it was Tree Trunks whoz ass was sexin his number one ho. "WHAT IS THIS!" screamed Finn.

"I'M A LESBIAN." PB holla'd up in her man-like lesbian voice.

Finn screamed furiously n' took up his fuckin lil' dildo-sword. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude spun Supa-Hoe Bubblegum around n' shoved his sword up her unused lesbian-ass yo. Dude threw her dead body on tha floor n' tha Ice Mackdaddy came from seemingly nowhere n' fuckin started bustin a nut wit her dead corpse. While tha Ice Mackdaddy was grunting, beatboxin n' gaspin lyrics fo' both his dirty ass n' PB, LSP joined em fo' realz. Actually she just cut off PBz lumps n' glued dem on her forehead.

Finn turned away up in disgust n' found Jake fuckin Lady Rainicorn. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Hard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Jake, lets go. I be a gangsta yo, but y'all knew dat n' mah number one ho let me down todizzle."

"Yeah I saw that-OOH YEAHH!"Jake holla'd then yelled cuz da thug was still bustin Lady."What you need-YES OH YES-is a-COME ON BABY HARDER-new biiiatch. One that-YEAH JUST LIKE THAT-aint Lebanese."

"You're right, Jake. I be a gangsta yo, but y'all knew dat n' mah dick will never be satisfied without a real non-lesbian stripper whore. I aint gonna rest until I git it in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da right way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Da Search fo' a New Whore

After Jake had finished bustin all of Lady Rainicorn, tha two adventurers set off fo' Finnz freshly smoked up mate.

"So do you know whoz ass you wanna start fucking?" Jake axed.

"No."

"Just dig yo' dick, it'll never fail yo thugged-out ass."Jake advised.

Finn tried as hard as his schmoooove ass could ta dig his fuckin lil' dick n' two minutes later he gots a idea.

"Turtle Supa-Hoe!" his schmoooove ass cried "I wanna fuck Turtle Supa-Hoe!"

"Thatz tha spirit Finn! Letz go" holla'd Jake as they rode off towardz Turtle Supa-Hoe' house.

When they gots there Turtle Supa-Hoe opened tha door n' greeted em. "Yo hoes. What brangs you here, biatch? Have you come ta read a shitload of mah oldschool dusty books?"

"No!" Finn yelled n' pushed her ta tha floor."Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I come ta clean up yo' dusty vajazzle!"

"Oh mah glob. I knew I didn't need LSPz trashy books ta git pimps ta rape mah turtle lumps."

"I be bout ta leave you two ridin' solo now, nahmeean?" Jake holla'd..."Oh whoz ass be I kidding, I;m gonna record tha whole thang on mah camera phone."

Finn ripped his threadz off n' pounced on Turtle Supa-Hoe. When he gots ta her vajazzle he noticed dat it was straight-up saggy n' his schmoooove ass couldn't find tha hole cuz of all tha excess skin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. But finally he found it n' commenced. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Immediately puffz of dust came out.

"This is may first time." Turtle Supa-Hoe holla'd.

"AW SICK!" Finn holla'd n' leaped off of her muthafuckin ass.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"So its not Turtle Supa-Hoe." Jake holla'd as they continued they quest."What bout Hotdog Supa-Hoe?"

"No way dude. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sexin her is like...sexin a giant dick." Finn holla'd.

With dat they headed foe Hotdog Supa-Hoe' vajay. "Whoo! dis is gonna be like a live dildo!" holla'd Jake.

"Uh... Jake, I don't like da dick."

"I didn't mean fo' yo thugged-out ass." holla'd Jake as dat schmoooove muthafucka handed Finn his camera phone n' holla'd at his ass ta record his ass shovin Hotdog Supa-Hoe up his thugged-out asshole.

After they found Hotdog Supa-Hoe, Jake shoved her up his thugged-out ass n' her head fell off. "Whoops dat wasn't supposed ta happen.."

"Hurry dawwwwg! Letz go!" holla'd Jake as they left Hotdog Supa-Hoe up in her pen wit aidz all over her lifeless body.

After they had ran a phat one-hundred milez from tha pen they stopped ta rest fo' realz. As they stood there panting; half from tha run n' half from all tha sex, it hit Finn straight-up hard, like a thugged-out dick-slap ta tha face.

"Flame Supa-Hoe."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Dick Burning

As soon as Finn holla'd dis they set off toward Flame Supa-Hoe' house. To pass tha time they fuckin started tossin ideas back n' forth bout all tha dirty n' horny-ass thangs they was goin ta do ta Flame Supa-Hoe.

"I gots a idea!" exfronted Finn. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Letz roast our dicks up in her asshole!"

"Dope idea man!" holla'd Jake.

Just then they arrived at Flame Supa-Hoe' house. When they git there Flame Supa-Hoe is outside practicin naked fire throwin tha fuck into her asshole.

"Woah.." holla'd Finn. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I found mah ho! Yo Flame Supa-Hoe GET ON MAH LEVEL!" says Finn as he rips off all his threadz n' starts humpin Flame Supa-Hoe.

"Oh yeah Finn! Stick it up mah butthole!" FP screamed.

"Alright!" Dude did as her dope ass demanded n' was rewarded wit pain."IT BURNS!"

"I know dis is so hot!" Flame Supa-Hoe holla'd.

"NO YOUR ASS IS BURNING MY FUCKING DICK OFF!" That bein holla'd Jake decided ta stop recordin n' join up in tha sex party.

Flame Supa-Hoe stopped sexin fo' a moment but started up again n' again n' again even harder n' fasta when Finn holla'd,"I wanna bust a nut on tha pain!" n' Jake screamed "OOH YEAH!"

After minutez of hardcore burnin sex, Marceline rocked up in her tentacle monsta form n' swallowed tha orgy whole. When her big-ass booty swallowed dem they thought they was goin ta die but instead they landed up in a cold-ass lil club inside Marcelinez ovaries. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! They looked around n' there was whores up in cages everywhere n' a funky-ass bar dat gave away sticky-icky-ickys fo' free.

"BOO-YAH! This is mah kinda club! Later peasants!" called Jake as da thug went ta gots a gangbangin' funk dizzle of AIDS n' meth.

Once Jake left Finn n' Flame Supa-Hoe started fuckin again n' again n' again but had ta stop cuz Finnz dick melted off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY CRUEL WORLD! WHY" Yelled Finn, bobbin his wild lil' fist all up in tha sky."Now what tha fuck be I goin ta do, biatch? Life has no mo' meaning!" cried Finn.

Da End.


End file.
